


The Real Monster

by Missy



Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Gen, Redemption, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a use for her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spook Me in '15, the prompt I picked was for Zombies.

She wished she knew what they were thinking. It would make them more human – in her eyes, in everyone’s eyes – but they remained resolutely inhuman, walking, slick, quivering piles of goo with haunted eyes and burning grips. Even at their most evil, her classmates were still human beings to her – still real to her, even as they were torturing her fragile mind and body. But even at her worst – which was, Carrie thought to herself – getting all the worse all the time – she hadn’t dreamed that such destruction might be possible.

Margaret saw them coming. Saw them shambling up the walkway, raining a path of destruction on their cursed own. Her mother had insisted the end times were afoot. She’d locked Carrie in her prayer closet and rushed out to confront them, cross in hand and was turned instantly into a pile of goo. Carrie had cowered and prayed in her little cloister for hours until the police had thought to search the house. She was remanded to public custody, until Sue Snell offered her a space on the floor.

Three days after that Carrie killed her first monster.

It was accidental. She’d heard a sound and released a scream, her unbidden thoughts sending the creature on a head-first collision with a nearby brick wall. 

Her schoolmates had gathered around her, and she had expected their taunts. The round of applause that greeted her instead was a stunning change of pace.

She learned something valuable that day. When there are bloodthirsty creatures bigger and scarier than you are people don’t mind if you pull out a little bit of telekinetic power.


End file.
